


Patience Is for the Slow

by FleetofShippyShips



Series: Otayuri Assassin's Creed AU [1]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Assassin Otabek, Assassin Yuri, Assassin's Creed AU, M/M, Minor Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-14
Updated: 2017-09-14
Packaged: 2018-12-29 17:12:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,369
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12089589
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FleetofShippyShips/pseuds/FleetofShippyShips
Summary: For an Assassin, Yuri is too impatient to use his stealth skills, and prefers rushing into action.





	Patience Is for the Slow

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by [this art](https://neveraines.tumblr.com/post/165302889855/guess-what-game-ive-been-playing-way-too-much-of) by [neveraines](https://neveraines.tumblr.com/).

Otabek shifted slightly on his feet. “Those two guards to our right have an irregular patrol pattern. We’ll have to—”

“Yeah, yeah,” Yuri replied, his gaze still fixed on their target. “I saw them earlier.”

It was clear he was already growing impatient. They had been tracking him for too long, and now that they finally found him, it was obvious that Yuri just wanted to rush in and get it done. He was masterful in skill, but far too impatient. A constant headache.

“Patience,” Otabek murmured, turning to look out again. They could approach over the rooftops to their left, but they were low. The chances of a guard looking up and seeing them were too high. They couldn't afford to let the target get away again.

Looking behind them, Otabek started formulating an alternate path. Yuri had greater speed on his side. If he doubled back, and around, he could approach from the North-West, and Otabek could cause a distraction to cover his approach. They’d still get their target before he moved on into the crowd again.

But that still left those two guards. They were constantly watching the target, and even though they’d been watching the large square for some time, Otabek had yet to discern any pattern to their movement.

“We can take eight guards,” Yuri muttered. “Four each. Perfectly acceptable odds. You could take six of them by yourself.”

Otabek grimaced. “But in the time it takes to eliminate them, the target is alerted to our presence, and escapes again,” he chided. “Rushing in is not the best solution.”

Still, rushing in was Yuri’s favoured strategy it seemed, and Otabek was always left protecting his back from an influx of guards.

Yuri stood from his crouch, his eyes still fixed on the target, and narrowed. Otabek watched the change in his posture, and groaned.

“ _Yuri_.”

“I’ll rush along the rooftops there,” Yuri said, gesturing to their left. “They’ll spot me, but not fast enough. He’s standing in the perfect position to get him from above. I’m not wasting the opportunity again. You have my back, right?”

Otabek reached out, but Yuri was already gone, leaping down to the balcony below, and launching himself across the street to the set of buildings to their upper left, getting a handhold halfway to the roof. Otabek let his shoulders drop in defeat. If Yuri had just waited a few moments longer, Otabek was sure he could have devised a strategy to optimise their skillsets without being seen. Yuri excelled in stealth...when it suited him. They never took advantage of that enough.

Across the street, Yuri was hoisting himself onto the roof now.  Muttering a curse that would have had Yuri smirking at him, Otabek quickly glanced over the ledge, then leapt onto the balcony below. He could hear a shout of alarm, and barely taking time to absorb the situation, he spotted the shouting guards, and released two throwing knives, cutting them down. Launching himself off the balcony, he landed in a panicking street, and drew his sword. As he rushed at the other alerted guards, he could see Yuri’s form catapult off the roof in the distance, landing on the target, and disappearing from sight as they crumpled to the ground.

Four guards were rushing at Otabek, which left the two irregular guards for Yuri. Tossing his sword into his left hand as he moved, Otabek drew another throwing knife, and took out one of the guards, before gripping his sword with both hands again, ducking an incoming sword, and then catching the guard across the stomach while he left himself open.

He could hear the onlookers calling for more guards, and grit his teeth, kicking out behind him, and hearing the satisfying groan when his foot connected. Deflecting a blow from the other guard, he got him high in the chest with another kick, and followed it with a quick slash before he found his balance.

Turning to face the last guard, straightening from his kick, a whistling sound passed him, and a knife embedding itself in the man’s throat. Turning, Otabek glared behind him, eyes finding Yuri easily.

“Don’t look so grumpy,” Yuri taunted. “You still got more than me.” 

Otabek shook his head, sheathing his sword quickly. “We need to move, before—”

“Yeah, yeah,” Yuri interrupted. “Try to keep up.”

Without looking back, Yuri rushed out of the square, and onto the street, neatly dancing over the fallen soldiers, and weaving through the crowd, before catching a low pole jutting into the street, and using it to laugh himself into the air. Otabek winced as Yuri caught the rough edge of a crumbling wall. Yuri was never careful about the texture of his handholds, and had the scars to prove it. But he never listened when he was told to be more careful.

Jogging forward himself, Otabek scanned the street, looking for a more suitable route to the rooftops. He was plenty flexible and agile, Yuri was just an aberration within the order.

Finally finding a route, and hearing the shouting of guards somewhere behind him, Otabek scaled his way up to the rooftop. Yuri was waiting, with his arms folded and an eyebrow raised.

“You call that keeping up, Altin?”

Gritting his teeth, Otabek looked back down to the street, and then quickly grabbed Yuri, pulling him down as bolts shot past them. Crossbowmen. Delightful.

“I saw them,” Yuri grumbled, keeping low.

“Sure you did,” Otabek snorted. “We’ll get away easier if we separate.”

“No chance,” Yuri said sharply, his eyes narrowed. “We’re a team. We stay together.”

Listening to the shouting guards, stupidly giving away their position, and strategy for following, Otabek grimaced. While not a strict rule, there was an unspoken understanding that teams were to scatter once spotted, to increase the chance of survival, and safe return to headquarters.

Already, they would be reprimanded by their Mentor for causing such a ruckus, and taking care of their target in such an unnecessarily public way.

“So…are we leaving, or are you wanting more combat training?” Yuri asked cheekily.

“Sorry,” Otabek said, letting his voice take a note of sarcasm. “I was waiting for you. Are you not the lead on this mission? Did you not make the decision of how and when to—”

“Berate me later,” Yuri huffed, trying to sound annoyed, but unable to hide a grin. “If I lead, you can’t always follow, remember? Lead the way.”

Otabek scowled at the reminder that he couldn’t always run the same path. Listening to the guards squabble over who should climb the building, he looked around quickly.

“Right, follow me then,” he said. “And no stopping to fight, no matter what anyone yells at you. We clear?”

Yuri scowled. “It’s not like I kill civilians, but I’m not about to—”

“The guards are alerted to us,” Otabek said, cutting over him before he could start a familiar rant about rudeness, and its appropriate response. “ _No stopping_!”

“Fine,” Yuri huffed.

Otabek took an extra moment to utter a prayer for patience, since Yuri had none to contribute.

Staying low, he moved over to the other end of the building, already mapping a route in his head.

“Stay close,” he muttered.

“I’m not the slow one,” Yuri muttered back. But he placed a hand on the centre of Otabek’s back for a moment, anyway.

There was a scraping sound behind them, as the guards started to climb the other side of the building.

Without wasting another moment, Otabek sprang into action. They would need to take a long detour towards headquarters, to make sure they weren’t followed, but he didn’t mind the time or distance.

There would be a long lecture from their mentor when they arrived there, and then additional punishment when Yuri inevitably spoke back.

Good thing Otabek loved the little nightmare, or he’d have let them get placed on separate teams long ago. Their mentor had been trying for months, but for all that Yuri was impatient, and easily irritated into rash action, Otabek was as stubborn as a mule, and not afraid to use it to his advantage.

Not when staying with Yuri was at stake.

**Author's Note:**

> I don't usually write aus, but I'm a sucker for AC! Couldn't help myself when I saw that gorgeous art! Nothing much happens in this, my AU game is weak, but we all gotta start somewhere!


End file.
